


Wide Awake

by QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, bad breakups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa/pseuds/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa
Summary: Punk gives Justin some new things to consider.  Originally posted 7/24/2012.





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own shit.
> 
> Author's Note: Another little oneshot thing I wrote for a friend of mine a while back and never got around to posting. Hope you enjoy. :) originally posted 7/24/2012. Cross posted.

Justin lets out a slow, shaky breath as he watches John bounce around the ropes from his position in the skybox Wade rented out to watch the Raw taping in privacy. He slumps forward a little further over the railing, eyes fixated on the ring below.  _Stupid boy_ , he thinks,  _stupid_ , stupid _boy. How could you have been so stupid_? He mentally berates himself for ever managing to fall for John Cena's shit. He'd been warned, even! Yet somehow, when John had flashed those signature dimples his way, sent him a shy wink, Justin had gotten stars in his eyes and just  _fell._  As John paces back and forth now, mic in hand, Justin's head fills with memories, images of John abovearound _inside_  him. John congratulating him on a nice match with his lips around his cock. John dragging him off to abandoned rooms during Raw tapings for a quick fuck. John leaving possessive marks in the only places on his body that won't be seen. John kissing him goodnight and still holding him when he woke up. John pulling his hand away when Justin tried to hold it in the locker room. John slowly becoming more distant. John telling him there's someone el-

"Hey, I thought I'd find you here."

The voice startles him, despite being soft, and Justin stands straight up, tries (and fails) to appear casual as he tosses a glance over his shoulder to see who his visitor is. When he catches Phil's near nervous smile, he turns to face him fully. The older's expression brightens a bit, and he makes his way over, standing next to the high flyer at the rail.

"Wade tell you where I was?" Justin asks quietly.

"Nah. I just had a hunch." Phil replies. He crosses his arms on the railing, rests his chin on them as he looks up at his companion with a light smirk. "So whatcha' doin'?"

It takes Justin a few moments before he answers timidly, "Just watching the show."

Phil nods, turns his eyes to the ring himself. Suddenly, his gaze focuses in on exactly  _who_  Justin is watching. It's his turn to stand straight up, shooting his friend an almost disapproving look.

"Seriously? That douchebag?" he asks, disbelief in his voice.

"Come on, Phil. Let it go." Justin mumbles, a light sigh at the end of it.

"No sir, I will not. Justin, you have  _got_  to stop beating yourself up over this! Can't you see that he's the one who fucked up?" Phil asks as Justin straightens himself up as well. He takes the boy's shoulders in his hands, tries to make sure he has Justin's attention. " _He's_  the idiot here. Not you."

"Right. Because he's the one who let it go on for six months completely oblivious." Justin fires back, and Phil bites back a groan.

"Justin...he's a fool. You know it, and I know it." Phil says, voice firm as he looks right into the high flyer's eyes. Then, lower, "John ruined one of the best things he'll ever have, and now he'll never even know what he's missing."

"Oh yea?" Justin questions, swallowing thickly. His voice is just as low as Phil's as he continues, "What's he missing, then?"

Before he even has a chance to think anything else, Justin is overcome by the feeling of lips on his, soft and careful and completely unlike anytime John ever kissed him. He sighs into it, leans into the feeling of Phil's hand on his cheek for just a moment, before suddenly, it's gone, the older back away completely. Phil chuckles lightly at the completely blissed-out look on Justin's face as he opens his eyes, making the younger blush furiously. He swipes a thumb over Justin's blush a few times.

"A lot, man. He's missing a lot." Phil says. The champion pats him on the cheek. "Think about it."

And with that, Phil turns and exits the room just as swiftly as he came, as if he hadn't just come in and totally turned Justin's world on its head. The high flyer nearly collapses against the railing behind him, heavy breath slipping past his lips. He suddenly hears John's music sound behind him, and he closes his eyes to try and make his head stop spinning. He's not entirely sure what just happened, but he is sure of one thing: he'll definitely be thinking about it.


End file.
